There is much need for the preservation of cells and tissues, for instance, in the preservation, research and transplantation of articular cartilage or joints. Certain conditions can benefit from whole or partial joint replacement, such as osteoarthritis. Furthermore, osteochondral allografting of large joint defects (due to injury or disease) can maintain joint function and decrease the incidence of osteoarthritis. Unfortunately, the use of such procedures is limited by the availability of appropriate tissue.
Cryobiology is the study of the effects of extremely low temperatures on biological systems, with a major application being the storage of cells and tissues for research and transplantation to treat injury and disease. Cryopreservation is currently the only method available to preserve long-term function and viability of mammalian cells and tissue. Many tissue types have eluded successful cryopreservation. Currently, there are no effective cryopreservation techniques for articular cartilage (AC). Vitrification is one potential method but current processes are unsuccessful due to inadequate cryoprotectant agents (CPAs) permeation and toxicity of these CPAs.